


Alternate Universe

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, It's someone making out with their SO in an universe where their SO is someone different, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Universe, Misgendering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Jim, Spock, Bones, and Egan wake up in a world where everything is different. For one thing, everyone appears to be cishet. For another thing, they all have girlfriends.Spirk, T'Purstine, and McGan are all endgame. Jim/Nyota, Christine/Spock, Bones/T'Pring, and Gaila/Egan are all alternate relationships that are all comphet and portrayed as bad/unrealistic. Don't read if you ship, only tagged in case of trigger/squick
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock, Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, Gaila/Original Character(s) (Star Trek), James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/T'Pring
Kudos: 9





	Alternate Universe

Jim woke up in his bed with a yawn, tightening his arms instinctively around Spock. He hummed contentedly, not bothering to get up as he ran a hand gently down Spock’s side.

Wait. That was  _ not _ Spock. Whoever was in his bed was most definitely a cis female, which Spock was  _ not _ . He opened his eyes and sat up.

The woman lying in his bed had long black hair and dark brown skin.

“Nyota?” He asked.

“Mm.” she said. “What, babe? Alpha shift isn’t till later, come back to sleep.” she reached out for him, but he tucked the blanket back around her.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” he lied.

“Come back soon.”

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Jim hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten stuck in an alternate universe, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, no matter how much he hoped, but it was the first time he hadn’t been transporting and it had happened. He had no idea who here was also from his universe. He also had no idea who was  _ with _ who in this universe. If he was with Nyota, who knew who Spock could be with. He was honestly a bit scared, because while he was pan, Spock was gay, and shouldn’t be totured with a girlfriend.

As he thought that the door to the bathroom from Spock’s side slid open and Christine stepped in.

“Jim! You’re supposed to lock the door when you’re in here! Ever since we walked in on Nyota and you this has been a rule!” She scolded him. Jim flushed a bright red, although not for the reason she was probably thinking.

“Sorry, Chris.”

“You better be. Now are you almost done? I have to brush my teeth.”

“Yeah, one second.” Jim washed his hands as if he had been actually going to the bathroom instead of staring into the mirror, and entered his room again.

He looked at Nyota spread out on the bed. He had never harbored feelings for Nyota. He had hardly harbored any feelings for women since he and Spock met, but Nyota? Never. She had always been his badass friend that had two amazing girlfriends.

He sat down in the chair, pulling out a fidget cube to work with while he pondered how he had ended up in this universe.

It obviously wasn’t a transporter malfunction. He had gone to bed holding Spock and woken up holding Nyota.

They had been scheduled to pass through a small nebula, which could have done the trick. He should ask Scotty…

He couldn’t ask Scotty, seeing how this Scotty was most likely not his Scotty.

_ Fucking fuckballs _ .

He realized how empty it felt in his head without the t’hy’la bond. Maybe he was still t’hy’la with Spock in this universe, although he couldn’t feel even the twinge of the bond.

“Nyota?”

“Yeah, babe?” Nyota sat up and looked at him with a worried look.

“I’m not feeling so good. I might go visit Bones, just in case it’s something serious.”

“Okay. Come give me a kiss?”

“I don’t want to get you sick if I am sick.” Jim said, getting up and hugging her. “I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“So do I.” she smiled at him lovingly.

Jim left the room as soon as he could without looking like he was trying to get away from her, and bumped into Spock outside.

“Hello, Mr Spock! Care to join me as I visit Bones?”

Spock’s eyes looked sad as he spoke “Of course, Captain. I was headed there myself.”

It was odd, walking side by side with Spock without intertwining their hands. It was worse boarding the turbolift and not immediately pressing a small, or not so small, kiss to his lips. The journey to medbay was horrendous, and Jim had to squeeze a chunk of his shirt in his hands to stop himself from kissing Spock breathless.

They entered medbay, where Bones was having a conversation with T’Pring. “I’ll be fine.” he assured the worried Vulcan. “If I am sick, I can cure myself. I just don’t want to risk getting you sick.”

“Of course, k’diwa.” T’Pring pressed her hand to Bones’, who pressed back, despite looking physically ill. When she left he looked relieved.

“Captain, Mr. Spock. Everything alright?”

“I think I’m sick.” Jim said.

“All of us do, Jim.” Bones sighed. “Spock?”

“I… am also feeling out of the ordinary.”

“I’ll write you guys notes.” Bones said, pulling out his PADD. “hey, do you think that maybe in a different universe everything would be different? Like you guys would be together, and Christine, Nyota, and T’Pring would be together, and then I’d maybe be with, say, Egan?”

“Yes.” Spock and Jim chorused.

“Oh thank god please tell me you’re my Spock and Jim.” Bones said.

“I am!”

“So am I.”

“Why are we here?” Bones asked. “ _ How _ are we here?”

“I just woke up, in bed, next to Nyota where Spock had been when I fell asleep.”

“It was similar for me and Christine.”

“And me and T’Pring. She took the place of Egan. Do you think this Egan is my Egan?”

“If this Spock is my Spock, then maybe?”

“Maybe stop using possessives?” a voice came from the door and their heads all snapped up to see who it was. Egan entered the medbay and flopped down on Bones’ lap. “Hey babe.” e winked at the blushing doctor. “This is  _ not _ the place to discuss it. I walked in on you. Imagine if I was  _ not _ y’all’s Egan. The  _ horror _ . I also regret to inform you, I use he/him in this bastard universe.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Bones pressed a kiss to Egan’s cheek.

“What about Not Here do you not understand?” the alien said, rolling eir eyes. “The office locks right? It’s soundproof. Let’s go in there.” Egan hopped off Bones’ lap and rolled eir eyes “ _ idiots _ .”

They all congregated in the office, Egan again sitting on Bones’ lap and Spock and Jim sitting close, thighs touching.

“From what I’ve gathered about this universe we’re all cishet, for some godforsaken reason.” Egan said.

“I’m not cis.” Jim laughed, before looking down. “Oh my god I’m cis. Make it stop.”

“Apparently we all have girlfriends. Mine is Gaila, which is scarring because it feels so wrong to have Gaila be alloromantic.”

“Mine is Nyota, which is scarring and I hate it.” Jim said.

“Mine is Christine.” Spock said, letting a small grimace surface on his face.

“And mine is T’Pring.” Bones said. “All of whom are also very much Not Straight.”

“This is Hell.” Jim groaned. “Absolute hell.”

“I am inclined to agree.”

“The worst part is, we can’t even try to fix things because in this universe there isn’t anything to be fixed! Everyone’s just cishet and that’s  _ normal _ which is horrid.”

“It is.” Bones agreed.

“So, the obvious question is how do we get back?” Egan interrupted. “I cannot stay here forever, and neither can y’all.”

“The only reason I can think of that we even got here is the nebula that we passed through. Maybe if we pass through another one we can get back.”

“You know as well as I, Jim, that nebulas are unpredictable. We could end up in a worse universe if we tried.”

“But Spock.” Jim implored, taking the Vulcan’s hands in his own, pretending not to notice the shiver that went up Spock’s back. “It’s our only chance.”

“You’re correct, Jim.”

Jim pressed a button on the shipwide communicator. “Ensign Chekov?”

“Yes, sir?” an eager accented voice responded.

“When will we reach a nebula?”

“By tonight sir, we plan to pass right through.”

“That’s good Ensign Chekov. Could you please notify the bridge that myself, Commander Spock, Dr McCoy, and Lt Cmr Egan are all sick, and must be quarantined in our rooms with no contact? Have Lt Cmr T’Pring have her turn at the helm, she deserves it. Nurse Chapel can take Dr McCoy’s place, and Lt Vro can take care of Spock’s work.”

“Aye aye, Captain. Anything else?”

Jim let his voice soften, imagining talking to Spock. “Tell Nyota to keep up the good work, and that she’s invaluable to the ship.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“We should all go to our own rooms. Egan, I know you’re going to ask, and yes you can go to Bones’ room.”

“Thanks, oh captain my captain.” e winked. “Shall we all go?”

When Jim and Spock entered Jim’s room, Jim grabbed the collar of Spock’s shirt and pulled him close, connecting their lips. Spock kissed back hungrily, letting Jim guide him till his back was against the wall.

Jim pressed one of his hands into Spock’s hand, shoving their joined hands against the wall.

Jim moved his mouth down Spock’s jaw, letting Spock throw his head back and make soft sounds.

“Jim. You can’t leave marks.”

“Fine.” Jim groaned, easing up and moving back to Spock’s lips.

As the alpha shift ended Nyota left the bride. She knew that Jim had said that he couldn’t see anyone, but if he was sick, she probably already had it. Also, she had moved almost everything out of her room and into Jim’s. If he was serious about not being near each other, he could hide in the bathroom until she got her stuff.

Jim had given her the code, and she entered it, letting the door slide open.

Whatever she had expected to see it wasn’t that. Jim had Spock pinned against the wall, his mouth trailing down Spock’s neck. The Vulcan’s eyes were closed in bliss. Nyota stepped back, letting the door slide shut.

Tears dripped out of her eyes as she ran to Christine’s quarters. If anyone deserved to know right away, it was Christine.

When Christine answered the door to a sobbing Nyota, Nyota fell into her arms. “Spock…”

“What happened?” panic was evident in Christine’s voice.

“He and Jim… cheating.”

“With each other?” Nyota nodded and the two girls fell to the floor, crying.

Then, the door slid open, and T’Pring came in, obviously upset, but trying not to cry.

“What happened?” Christine asked, pulling her into the hug circle.

“Leonard is cheating on me, with Egan.”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! Does Gaila know?”

“I informed her, but she seemed to not care, and was more concerned about me.”

“I’m sorry T’Pring. It turns out that Jim and Spock are together.”

“That is unfortunate.” T’Pring said, unsure of what to say, pulling the two girls in.

“We’re all a sorry sort, aren’t we.” Nyota said with a sigh, trying to stop herself from looking at either girl’s lips, unknowing that both girls were doing the same.

“Approaching the nebula.” Pavel’s voice came from the communication station.

As the right Jim returned to his universe, along with Spock, both still connected at the lips, they realized something. “T’hy’la.” Spock muttered as they continued to kiss passionately.


End file.
